percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Me
Intro hey this is my first story thing about all the diffrenent people i am i will be writing other stories too that have to do withthem so read what i have right now i am going to keep working on this bit by bit and i hope you don't get bored with it. Sarina Isn't is weird when your life makes no sense? well mine is like that. wait hold on let me start at the beging. hello my name is sarina dager i lived a normal life. im 13 now and even though i lived a normal life for now i wasn't a normal kid. my mom was a daughter of hermes and my dad was a son of apollo. know that explains alot because you know of those percy jackson books? i have read them too even though they are kinda old now. anyway i we had to talk about it in school and say who would probably be are parent. well i said hermes because im good at sneaking around but then again i was also kinda like a daughter of apollo i liked art and music and never got sun burned. well it made sense when i was told i was related to both. but you know what is freaky. i don't go to camp half blood and have never been there but i've seen it. strange right well here let me explain when i go to sleep i wake up as someone else. i know this makes no sense and that they are probably dreams, because i do a lot of role playing online and the percy jackson books are one of them so i try to dream as if i were them sometimes. but they never worked. but ever since i turned 13 i seem to be in camp half blood but im not sarina anymore.... Sindra I wake up and relise it is still dark out i wonder what woke me up. i look around the cabin and see bernard still sleeping on his bed. i looked around some more. i felt like something was wrong but i didn't know what. i got out of be quitely so not to wake bernard up even if he was a heavey sleeper. i looked in the miror my long black hair never got very messy when i slept. i looked deep into my purple/blue eyes. i did that alot it mabye me feel like may eyes would show how i feel and would really tell how i am because i always hid my feelings even from myself. whenever i felt them it would be kinda...strange. i looked away from the mirior and started to walk out the door. thats when i heard it. a voice that would make me shiver i have only heard it 2 times before. "sindra" it would say and that is why i would shiver because thats my name. i shoke it off and walked outside i liked the fresh air i would usaly come out here and draw sometimes (yeah i like to draw you have a problem with that!) i turned arounded and looked at my cabin. Hades. i had been here for a long time i relised. i had been here since i was 8 and im 12 now i'll be 13 in a few months. sadly i haden't been claimed intill i was 10 but know i don't care that much. i looked around there were lots of cabins and some were still kinda of new becase of a deal this posiden kid made with the gods like 15 years ago. back then the big three weren't really suppose to have kids. now they can but they still try not to have many most of the big three cabins have 3 or 2 kids in them. anyway i don't really need too think about that. i wonder what the others thought of me. they probably think im just goth which i am a little bit. you know whats strange i act totaly different when im alone. around people im usaly quite or rude and ignore them. but when im alone i just be myself. i then felt suddenly cold for some reason i felt a bad prenses from some were. i looked around and thought i saw someone from the morphuse cabin quickly go back in. suddenly i felt very very tired and went back to bed. Sanje i quickly walked back into my cabin hoping that girl didn't see me. she had looked worried and no one should be up right now so i kinda made her sleepy so she would go to sleep quickly. i think it would help her. but she is a child of hades, i don't want to be caught using my powers on her even if its helping her. i sighed and layed back on my bed i looked over at my younger brother yoru. he was about 3 years younger then me and he has brown skin and dark brown hair and violetish eyes like mine. i didn't really look much like him except for the eyes but then again he was only my half brother. i was 13 i just had my birthday a few weeks ago. i had long dark brown hair and a tan. i was the daughter of Morpheus. my name was strange it meant dreams in Slovenian but i don't even know were they speak that all i know is that that is the langue they spoke were mom met dad. anyway i should probably get some sleep. i looked around the cabin it was purfect there were clouds and pictures of different dreams the celing seemed to change colors too sometimes it would have a bunch of stars on it other times there would be a bunch of clouds and i mean pretty clouds not normal ones. i loved my cabin i thought it was great. i closed my eyes and tried to dream of somewere nice. Irisa i sat on my bed and stared at the wall bored out of my mind. oh im irisa my mom is iris goddess of rainbows. my dad kinda named me after her because i was told i look kinda like her. i thought being name after my mom was to normal. so i tell everyone to call me issa instead its like my nickname. i looked around the room some more. i had just got her a few days ago and my time zone was alot different so i keep having trouble going to bed and acidentaly stay up really late. i sighed i atleast wish i had a sibling to talk too but right now i was the only one. i thought about sending a iris message to my dad but he was probably bussy right now he works more at night. i brushed my hair out of my face. it was a redish blonde. pretty? yes. anoying? yes, it always gets into my face. it was curled also with highlighteds too. i had pale green eyes too. i was 12 too i had been claimed when i had ariwed too which was on my birthday even though i kinda already knew with the name and all. i changed my mind and decided to send my friend a message instead she would probably be up too because she likes being up earlie to see the sun rise. i had only met her when i had came which was not long ago but she was nice and i called her my friend. so i made a small rainbow and put a drachma in it and asked mom to let me talk to her. Heather i walk down the ally to the car. i know that my long black hair was probably greasy and messy and that my dark blue eyes would be dull from me being so unhealthy and uncept. i got to the car. it was the lage van me and drake live in. i put down the grochery bags i had been caring. "drake i got food" i yelled. then i saw drake come out of the van his short black hair was a bit messy like he had a bit of a bed head. his blue eyes looked at the bags of food and he seemed to wake up a bit more and start eating. i sat down next to him and watched him eat. then he looked up at me and handed me a gonala bar "here eat sis you need too" i took it and started eating too "thanks" i said. we had been living rough since i had turned 13 months ago our mother had dissapeard and been reported dead we never had a dad too. i had to steal the car and drive me and drake away from the people who were going to give us foster parents i knew that me and drake would get saperated and mabye treated badly so we drove away. it was a rough life but we had on. why? i don't know mabye because i love drake alot and i don't want anything to happen to him. i like taking care of my little brother. he was only 9 but sometimes he would still act like a kid even with this harsh life. i would defend him with my life because well he probabaly will have a life better then mine and i want that to come true. i eat somemore then rest for a bit. im about to go back into the van to see how drake is doing but then i felt it again. a chill in the air and like some voice whispearing to me but i can't understand it a sense of being watched and then nothing but normal. this happened to me alot aculaly it started exacly the day mom dissapeard. almost once every day it would happen. i should be use to it but it still kinda freaks me out. i just hope it will end soon.... (still being worked on post more later) Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Self-Insertion